User talk:Hanneraaron
I decided to restructure the main page so that instead of one category for new articles, we have one for a new/featured article and the featured lies section. I thought it might be better to put it on the main page than the misinformaiton page. So I put a new list of 25 lies on the forum page that I was planning on cycling through the list, (one a week or so),which should give us a few months of material). If you really wanted any of the other lies I didn't include to be included, just put them in whereever you want on my new list on the forum. Ellipses485 21:52, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Interesting idea to use a thrid party forum. I'm not sure we have quite enough people for us to be worrying about expanding, seeing as the community's reaction to the lies election did so well. But I suppose it's something to work towards. I don't really know that much about forums, (as evidenced by the one I tried to set up on the bugle wiki), so I don't really know how much help I could be to set this one up. I guess I'll leave it in your capable hands. Ellipses485 17:44, 11 October 2008 (UTC) New How-To-Help Page I decided to remake the page to make it easier for people to get involved in editing... in theory. I'd like to make two quick requests of you, namely if you could clarify exacly what you want as far as editing for the what's new section, and perhaps provide links to and designate the new and old quote templates (because new users probably won't know which is new and old... I don't really know myself). And of course if you have any ideas for things to put under these headings, please do. Thanks Ellipses485 21:10, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Oh also, if our main page is off-limits to all but those with administrative level or higher (so just you and I), then could a normal user, or a nonregistered user at that, even be able to edit the "what's new" link? Ellipses485 21:15, 30 October 2008 (UTC) New Logo? I was thinking about updating the look of the wiki, such as changing logo and the generic colours from various shades of blues to red (or something like that). I was thinking of using a version of this image as the new logo, but just wanted to check with you to see whether you have a emotional attachment to the curent logo and or colours. Admitidly this is likely not the case, but I thought I'd check anyway. Ellipses485 04:46, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Quick question - I was thinking of expanding upon the idea of a "Bugle Empire," but I'm not sure whether to put that in an existing article, and if so, which one. Also, I'm not sure who added me to the Featured Users page but it's very much appreciated. :-) Chalumeau 04:38, 14 January 2009 (UTC)Chalumeau Hey thanks for putting me on the featured users thing. Oh and it seems that no one really wrights blogs or actually reads them. And is there a way to see how many hits you get on your articles and stuff thanks Punmaster9000 23:25, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Caption on Photos Missing Hey. I've noticed recently that if I upload a photo with its original dimensions, the caption I've typed will appear properly. However, if I resize the image, the caption disappears as text. But, the text does re-appear over the photo itself only if the cursor is placed over it. Is there any way to fix this? Thanks. Chalumeau 00:26, October 7, 2010 (UTC)